Brenna's New Year: A Chasing Life Fanfic
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Brenna Carver has started a new school year. She is quickly the target of bullying, especially by her former best friend Ford. Brenna doesn't tell her family, but finds comfort in someone you'd least suspect.


Brenna's New Year: A Chasing Life Fanfic

Plot: Brenna has started a new year at school, but quickly becomes the victim of bullying, especially by her former best friend Ford. Not wanting to talk about it with her family, she decides to keep it a secret. But she may find comfort in the person she'd least suspect.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Chasing Life.

Chapter 1

Brenna walked to her locker. She had just finished her science class, and had been made fun of by several people, including her former best friend Ford.

She opened her locker to see a piece of paper. When she looked at it, she saw it was a drawing of an ogre that had "Brenna before makeup," written on it.

"I see you found my surprise," Ford said.

Brenna turned around to see Ford.

"How did you get in my locker?!" Brenna asked angrily.

"I may have snuck into the head mistress's office and looked it up on the computer," Ford replied.

"Haha, very funny," Brenna said. "Brenna before makeup."

Brenna crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"You really think that's the only copy?" Ford asked.

"You made copies?!" Brenna yelled.

"A copy," Ford replied.

Brenna ran off looking to see where the copy was, and found a giant copy taped to a wall with people gathered around looking at it.

"Hey Brenna," one girl said mockingly, "why don't you take off your makeup so we can see your pukey green skin?!"

Brenna ran into the restroom, locked herself in the stall, and began to cry.

Chapter 2

Brenna arrived home and went into the kitchen to find April sitting at the counter. Brenna sat next to her sister.

"Hey Brenna," April said. "How was school?"

"Boring as usual," Brenna replied. "So much homework on the first day."

"Hearing that makes me not miss school," April said.

"Shut up," Brenna said laughing.

"Will you take the trash out?" April asked. "I have to go meet Leo."

"Oh," Brenna said, "Leo. Hey, how was your swimming date with him?"

"What are you talking about?" April asked.

"Don't play all innocent," Brenna said. "I saw you get your bikini."

"I'll tell you about the date when you're a little older," April said. "Anyway, see you later. And I'm sure you're going to make lots of new friends this year."

April got up, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door.

"Yeah," Brenna said sadly, "lots of friends."

Brenna gathered up the trash, and went outside to the dumpster and threw the trash away.

As she stood there catching her breath, she remembered the mean things Ford had said to her and the drawing of her as an ogre. She couldn't help, but burst into tears.

"Brenna?" a voice asked.

Brenna turned around to see Leo. She quickly wiped her face.

"Hello Leo," Brenna said. "April just left to meet you at your apartment."

"She did?" Leo asked. "But it was my understanding that I was supposed to come here. I took a cab."

"I'll call her," Brenna said.

"It's fine," Leo said, "I'll just take another cab back to my place."

"Goodbye Leo," Brenna said.

"Hey, before I leave," Leo said, "may I ask what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy that school started and I'm not grounded anymore,"

Brenna replied.

"Okay," Leo said, "well I'd better go."

Leo left and Brenna continued to cry.

Chapter 3

Leo and April were sitting down at the outside cafe.

"So this is where you and Beth hang out all the time," Leo said. "Interesting."

"It's called a cafe," April said.

"I know what a cafe is," Leo said.

"I just realized your live in nurse isn't here," April said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "He thinks I'm taking my late afternoon nap. Little did he know that even post brain tumor, I still know what a fire escape is."

"I feel like we're teenagers sneaking around," April said. "It's kind of exciting."

"Oh, speaking of teenagers," Leo said, "I'm kind of worried about Brenna."

"Brenna?" April asked.

"She's your sister," Leo said, mocking April.

"Quit it," April said laughing.

"When I came to your house to meet with you," Leo said, "I saw her crying. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she was happy. But as I walked off, I heard her crying again."

"She's a teenage girl," April said. "Hormones are a real bitch at her age. She's fine."

"Okay," Leo said. "You're right. She's probably just being a teenager."

Leo and April kissed as the waiter came up to them.

"Are you 2 lovebirds ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Chapter 4

Brenna entered the school to be greeted be greeted by Ford.

"Hello Brenna," Ford said smiling. "You look really nice today."

"Thank you," Brenna said weirded out. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I realized friendship is valuable," Ford replied. "I want to be friends again."

"Really?" Brenna asked smiling.

"Of course," Ford said reaching out her arms. "Let's hug."

Brenna went in for a hug, but Ford backed away and screamed.

"No Brenna!" Ford screamed. "I'm not a lesbian! I don't want to make out with you!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Brenna and began laughing.

Brenna ran out of the school and down the street to a bench. She sat down and began to cry.

"It sure doesn't look like you're happy," a familiar voice said.

Brenna looked up to see Leo.

Chapter 5

Brenna and Leo were walking through the park.

"Then I opened my locker to see a picture of an ogre that said Brenna before makeup," Brenna sobbed. "And she had made a giant copy of it and taped it to a wall for eveyone to see."

"That's not nice," Leo said.

"And today I arrive at school and she acts all nice and says she wants to be my friend again," Brenna sobbed. "Then she said she wanted to hug and when I went in to hug her she screamed and sHouted that she wasn't a lesbian like me and didn't want to make out."

"That's terrible," Leo said. "You should talk to the principal."

"I'm almost 17," Brenna said, "I'm old enough to handle stuff on my own."

"When I was your age," Leo said, "I was bullied. I thought that if I ignored it, then it would stop. It didn't. So towards the end of the year, I finally decided to tell the principal. After that, the bullying mostly stopped."

"I'm kind of scared," Brenna said.

"I'll go with you," Leo said.

"Okay," Brenna said.

Chapter 6

Brenna and Leo entered the Headmistress's office.

"Hello Brenna," the Heasmistress said. "I see you got the message to come and see me."

"What message?" Brenna asked.

"Did you skip class?" the Headmistres asked.

"Please don't be mad," Brenna said.

"Brenna, skipping class is not tolerated in this school," the headmistress said. "I'm going to have to call your mother."

Brenna looked at Leo.

"Tell her," Leo said.

The headmistress looked at Leo. "Oh my God! You're Leo Hendrie!"

"Yes I am," Leo said. "Brenna has something to tell you."

"What is it?" the headmistress asked.

"Ford has been teasing me," Brenna said.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," the headmistress said. "Someone saw what happened this morning and reported it to me. I've called Ford's parents and she will be in detention the next few weeks. I want you to know that whenever someone is being rude to you, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you so much," Brenna said.

"However," the headmistress said, "I'm afraid I'll still have to call your mother about you skipping class."

"Understandable," Brenna said.

"You can go to class now," the headmistress said.

"Okay," Brenna said, "thank you."

Brenna got up, "Bye Leo."

"Bye," Leo said.

Brenna walked off to class.

"Well I'd better go," Leo said.

"Wait just a second," the headmistress said. "Can I take a picture with you?"

Chapter 7

Brenna was in her room doing her homework, when April entering and sat down by her.

"How are feeling?" April asked.

"Did Leo tell you what happened?" Brenna asked.

"Yes he did," April replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to complain," Brenna said. "I mean you have so much going on."

"I'll always have time for my favorite sister," April said.

April hugged Brenna tightly.

"You're crushing me," Brenna said.

"No I'm not," April said.

"Yes you are," Brenna fired back.

April let go of Brenna.

"So what happened today in school after Leo left?" April asked.

Brenna and April visited for the rest of the evening.

The End


End file.
